New Years and Strawberry Kiwi Juice
by lilzazu
Summary: I came up with this 2 hours after New Years! Have a GREAT YEAR!! Drunk pilots here, it's short too...


**Disclaimers:** I don't own, just having fun....well...school boards DO encourage creative thinking...if u sue, all you get is a jar of silver paperclips. I've been collecting. There are 27. No money made here tho! 

**AN:**This came up two hours after New Years.... 

**_New Years and Strawberry Kiwi Juice _**

Duo plopped down on his bed, in Toronto, holding a bottle of ***SPIKED*** strawberry kiwi juice, grinning widely.   
  
"It feels great to be home! Just in time for New Years in…" Duo glanced at his watch. "5 minutes!" He glanced at the only clock in the school dorm he and Heero shared. "Why's the clock wrong? Must have stopped moving." He hiccupped, picking up then clock and resetting it to his watch's time. "There we go…"   
  
He had been on a mission with Heero, the latter who was just cleaning up in the bathroom.   
  
"Where is Heero?" Duo frowned, glancing at his watch again. 4 minutes left. Heero stepped in. Duo lightened up and jumped to his feet.   
  
"Cheers Heero." Duo handed Heero a bottle of juice. "To a successful mission and New Years."   
  
"Hn." Heero stood against the wall by the lamp, drinking his juice. His eyes widened.   
  
"This stuff is good Duo. What is it?"   
  
"Oh. Strawberry kiwi juice with a bit of grape from red wine. Good huh?"   
  
"You SPIKED my drink?!" Heero half screamed.   
  
"Hell Yea. It's New Years, what do you think?" Duo countered, taking another swig of his own spiked drink. His cheeks were already red, and his words were slurring.   
  
"Well, how much did you mix?" Heero asked, taking another drink. Two minutes left to countdown.   
  
"Half the bottle." Duo hiccupped. Heero half glared at him.   
  
"Half is too much for us." Heero took another drink and grinned. "But this is good stuff. Very good stuff."   
  
"Whydaya think I gave it to ya? Av course itz goodstuff!"   
  
"Duo, y'aren't talkin straight…" Heero slapped the lamp, mistaking it for Duo. "Yo man, you're gettin musculary eh?" Heero slurred, his finger wrapped around the lamp's thin body. "Awful thin there Maxwell."   
  
"Was always thin ifya didna notice Yuy man." Duo laughed, slapping the air beside him, 'seeing' Heero in front of him. (Actually, Heero was standing about a meter and a half away from him…) He fell forward, landing on the ground, and Heero slapped the lamp again, laughing (that crazy laugh of his! *shiver*) and the lamp fell onto the bed, standing now tilted on an angle. Duo looked at his watch again, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Hey Heeloman, count with me." Duo pulled himself up and over to Heero, hanging on the other boy's shoulder, sticking his watch in Heero's face.   
  
"5, 3, 4, 1, 2!" Duo counted. "Happy New Years!" He crowed. Heero nodded, taking yet another drink. "Happy New Years!" He returned.   
  
Loud banging on the door made Duo look up from laughing and slapping Heero's back. He headed over to the door and opened it.   
  
"Hey Wuffieman, Happy New Years! You too Q n Trowwwwaa!" Duo hiccupped again.   
  
"What is this Maxwell?" Wufei took Duo's drink and let Duo drop. He sniffed the bottle. "You SPIKED your own drink?" He asked, glaring down at Duo who was at his feet.   
  
"Hell yea I did. You and Yuy there the same…*hic* it's *hic* New Years!"   
  
"Um…Duo…" Quatre knelt down, poking Duo's head.   
  
"What 'sup Q?" Duo asked, rolling over. He stood…or wobbled, to his feet, with Quatre's help. Down the hallway, since the door was still opened, there came choruses of 'Shut up!', 'Be Quiet!', and 'People are resting ya know!''   
  
"What da hell ya talkin bout people?? C'mon! Look atta your watches it's Christmas!" Duo called.   
  
"New years!" Heero corrected, stumbling over. He had a crazy grin on his face, and he swung his arm around Wufei.   
  
"Chang, take some of this, it'll be good for your usual grumpy behavior…" Heero stuck the bottle into Wufei's mouth, tilting it up. With the rush of liquid, Wufei couldn't help but swallow a little.   
  
"Damn that stuff is good!" Wufei exclaimed. "Hand it over Yuy."   
  
Before long, the two were engaged in a drunken fight over the bottle, which was perched precariously at the edge of the desk. Seeing this, Duo too, forced Quatre to drink some.   
  
Within seconds, Trowa was faced with a group of very drunk teens named Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Wufei. He was the only sober one. He sighed with a shake of his head, pulling Wufei off of Heero and putting him on the bed. He grabbed a notepad, and scribbled on it: _"We are 5 hours from New Years. Apparently, Heero, and Duo, didn't realize that they had finished a mission in Liverpool, England, and are 5 hours ahead of time. So we are celebrating New Years this year, an extra 5 hours early. In moments, I too, will be drunk with my fellow friends. Signed, Trowa.   
  
P.S And we call ourselves the Gundam Pilots…_   
  
  
  
Trowa placed the notepad on the desk, and picked up the bottle that was still perched there, and took a swig. His visible eye grew wide, and he drank the rest of the half a bottle. Spotting Duo's half a bottle, he leapt for it, and sat down on the desk, cross-legged, happily drinking. Below him, scattered on the ground and bed, were his fellow comrades. Duo, spotting Heero's empty bottle near him, grabbed it still trying to drink from it. He appeared to be, even though the drink in the empty bottle was simply a figure of his imagination…   
  
  
  


Rashid sighed, switching off the T.V in Duo's room. He re-read Trowa's note, and walked out of the room, closing the door, and shaking his head at Abdul, who was laughing near him, clutching his sides. It was now 11 in real Toronto time, and all the pilots were out like lights.   
  
"I never thought Master Quatre would actually drink…" Abdul choked out, still laughing. Rashid glared at him.   
  
"I'm willing to bet Master Duo forced him to." He ground out. Abdul straightened and nodded, noting Rashid's dark glare.   
  
"What movie was that?" He asked.   
  
"It was a recording from a hidden camera that was in their school dorm from their mission a few months back. Master Duo was so loud, people called down to them to tell him to shut up. I'm guessing Master Duo was trying to pull out something and he grabbed the wrong disc." Rashid trailed off, seeing Abdul laughing like a maniac again. He shook his head and walked away.   
  
"Isn't it funny Rashid?" Abdul ran to catch up with Rashid, still laughing. "I mean, they mistook Duo's room for a school dorm after a mission, messed up their time…"   
  
"I'm willing to bet that Duo had spiked his own drinks earlier. His room clock was set to London time too, so I'm guessing he thought he had it wrong. Heero must have seen the clock wrong too, but before he registered it, he was drinking that stuff, whatever it was…"   
  
"Perfect Soldier screwed up...I'm surprised that they got here then…Oh man…Master Quatre will never live this down. He broke his non-alcohol rule!"   
  
"Must've been the movie that made them think they were in a school dorm. In Shaa Allah, we better get some stuff ready for tomorrow morning. They'll have massive hangovers. Especially Master Trowa." Rashid said, heading to the kitchen.   
  
"Why him?"   
  
"He seems to have drank the most. I mean, Master Trowa was ranting to himself, patting an imaginary lion back there, and talking about an apple or something."   
  
"Must have drunk the most. I'm guessing according to the note, he decided to try the stuff so he wrote the ending, then drank it to try. Or he simply wanted to be included. Boy, must've really be good…"   
  
"Abdul." Rashid stopped. "Don't even THINK about asking Duo what was in it. You aren't drinking any of that stuff, because we all need to stand by for Master Quatre."   
  
"All right…" Abdul mumbled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: Any good?? *Shrugz* Review....tell me....HAPPY 2001...er...2002 I mean! 


End file.
